Jackie Rowne (Hulk) (ARCHIVED - NON-CANON)
'---THIS IS NO LONGER CANON AND HAS BEEN ARCHIVED!---' The content of this article has been removed from DU Canon, and this page has been left as a record of the past for historical purposes. If you have found your way here, do not concern yourself, it is unlikely all reference to this now non-canon information has yet to be purged. Reason: This article is heavily connected to something no longer canon. Original Article Below "It's a start I guess, although the new feet and the clawed fingers will take time getting used to. I'm also gonna need some new clothes, handstitched bedsheets aren't very comfortable at all. I always wanted to be a giantess, although I wished I didn't have clawed finger tips, I do want to be larger still, but being able to swallow a Dragoian is a start." ''Jackie Rowne when she stopped growing a few weeks after touching the artifact. "''Effortlessly devoured, and effortlessly crushed into a pulp in my grip, I'm loving this hulking form." Jackie Rowne when devouring her first Dragoian in her new form. Jackie Rowne after finding a Soul Dragon artifact in 2021 which activated a set of latent genes within her. Profile *Name: Jackie Anna Rowne *Birth Date: 1899 *Height: 38ft 4in *Species: Dragoian-Dragon-Human Hybrid *Gender: Female *Weight: 631659 Kg Overview Rowne's hulking form as of 2021 when she found a Soul Dragon device which activated some of her unactive genes which she inherited from Leila Draxel. While unknown to even the Ancient Dragoians, these genes were not natural and were manufactured by the Soul Dragons who then secretly implanted several females (The genes just kill males) every 50,000 years or so. The genes naturally made their host considerably larger (about 1.2 times)and stronger although their true purpose was inactive unless the host touched a special artifact. Rowne touched this artifact while searching for another Soul Dragon relic in the ruins of a previous Soul Dragon observation post. The effects of the newly activated genes were not rapid, taking a few weeks for them to fully do their work, and Rowne was not prepared for it, and found one morning that her clothes were very tight. During the period of growth, she wore a bra and pants made from bedsheets so that they could easily be expanded if she continued to grow. Once she stopped growing, she was around 5 times larger, with her breasts and muscles proportionally larger. Her larger belly was not a direct result of the genes, but was related to them. The gene's official name by the Soul Dragons is only in their ancient native tongue, which they never tought to any other species, but it's name in the common Soul Dragon tongue is the Hulk Gene. Due to her new size, her appetite also increased, from a Dragoian or Human a week, to at least 5 humans and at least 1 Dragoian per day. Her normal daily amount is about double her minimum, with 2 Dragoians and 10 humans daily. Reception Rownecorp's employees and soldiers were orginally horrified by Rowne's new size, but a promise that they wouldn't be her food (unless they misbehaved) kept them working, that and a threat that if they left they could became her next snack. She eventually heard rumours that she was not very strong in her new form (due to her being gentle) so she decided to have a show of strength infront of every single Dragoian and human in her employ. This display involved not only swallowing a few Dragoian villagers she had captured earlier, but the crushing of a Dragoian Medium Tank. The humans were horrified by her Dragoian swallowing, but the Dragoians weren't, hence why Rowne decided to destroy a Dragoian tank. Before crushing the tank, she picked it up, took a bite out of it, before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it, completely crushing the area under her foot. In case the Dragoians weren't horrified by such strength, Rowne decided to sit on the tank with a leaping sit, the tank's area under her ass was instantly flattened in a loud sound of grinding metal. Even though this horrified the Dragoians, she proceeded to finish flattening the tank, before rolling the flattened remains into a tube which she proceeded to devour. Once done, she belched and roared 'Delicious' before she growled 'Now you have seen my strength, get back to work'. Growing Hatred By 2024, Rowe started to hate her hulking form, despite the power it gave her. It was not the appearance that bothered Rowne, infact she preferred it as she preffered having larger limbs and breasts (more storage space, with only the smallest decrease in mobility), but instead, it was the size. To Rowne, 35ft was too large to fit in starships (minus cargo holds) and buildings, but was too small to outweigh such compromises. As a result, Rowne wished she could either be around 12ft 6in (the max headroom in her house is 13ft 2in) or anything larger than a massive 350ft. In late 2024, Rowne decided to seek out the artifact again, or another similar one. It took half a year of searching (the original artifact was lost) to find an artifact, but when Rowne touched it, it did nothing, she even waited for a few weeks without growing an inch. She was about to pack up and leave (she had devoured most of her ships crew by this point hoping it would kickstart the growth process) when the artifact activated (this one was not related to the hulk gene, and was actually a communications device which Rowne had turned on, but never turned off). Just as Rowne was about to leave the room with the artifact, a voice came from it, causing Rowne to turn round and go back towards it. Before the transmitted voice could be heard, Rowne growled 'Either make me huge or make me 12 and a half foot before I use my hulking ass to flatten your artifact'. This prompted the Soul Dragon listening to send a signal for help with the basis of 'A hulk gene bearer has found one of our communication artifacts and she doesn't like her form' before telling Rowne 'The time has not come for you to devour your species, please wait where you are while we send to tend to your pre-mature hulk activation. It took a week for the Soul Dragon to arrive, a child (so as to fit in the room) slid it's way into the room to find Rowne pointing her enlarged VamPyre at it's face. The Soul Dragon calmy mentioned 'You kill me, and you can stay as a hulk until you are needed, or you can put the weapon down and let me fix your problem'. Rowne growled 'Fix, how?', with the reply of 'This is not the first time, but you didn't want to revert fully, just to a smaller state, 12 and a half foot was it?'. 'It was, 7ft was puny, 12 and a half will allow me to dominate Dragoians, while still giving me my life back. I guess asking to be massive was too much to ask' replied Rowne, earning her the response of 'We do not need to wipe the Dragoians out yet, but when we do, you, like all other hulks, will be activated and your urges will compel you to devour any living creature on your planet. Now, hold still while I fix your problem, it will take a few minutes for the process to work, and a few weeks for you to ungrow to your requested size.' With this, Rowne allowed the Soul Dragon to perform the process on her. After a week, she woke wearing her hulk's Rownecorp jacket as her only clothing, having no memory of the Soul Dragon or what it did to her, but she had become smaller. In the 2 weeks it took to reach Dragoia (Planet), Rowne had adapted to her new height of 12ft 7in, only slightly off her requested size. During her journey home, she wore handstitched bits of fabric due to not having any clothing for her new size, once she got back, she commisioned her normal wardrobe for her new size. (More info on Rowne's life after this event at Jackie Rowne (Post Hulk)). Although no evidence of it can be found, it is suggested that the Soul Dragons did not actually shrink Rowne, but created a new body from scratch and transferred everything that made her Rowne into it. Benefits Rowne found many benefits to her new hulking form, she enjoyed the ability to swallow a Dragoian whole and the ability to effortlessly turn a Dragoian into a pulp in her hand. She also enjoyed her proportionally thicker and denser scales, allowing her to shrug off a tank shell with the only effect being a ripple in her fat. A weird benefit was a greater amount of tolerance for wind. Allowing Rowne to feel normal with more skin showing (e.g. through an over strained shirt) than she could tolerate before. Compromises Rowne found it difficult at first to adjust to her new size, clawed hands and clawed 4 toe feet, but after a few weeks she got used to it, as well as getting newly enlarged glasses and clothing. Rowne also found it difficult to adjust to just how powerful she was, intially crushing everything she picked up in her grip. She also had to adjust her combat style to compensate for the fact that she had outgrown her weapons, although she remidied this by commissioning a giant version of VamPyre and building a clone of TwinBragia's old Hydra Cannon. Combat Style Her combat style is much the same as before, although she now uses her huge size and strength to crush smaller foes, or grab and devour them if she is hungry. Category:Removed From Canon